Sorcerous Stabber Harry Potter
by black dragon
Summary: A multi crossover fic. When a mysterious person shows up in England she is feared more so then Dumbledore. Who is the Sorceress Stabber and what has she got planned for the golden trio?
1. The Mysterious Sorceress

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER HE BELONGS TO JK ROWLING. I ALSO DON'T OWN ORPHEN, FINAL FANTASY, SLAYERS AND THE OTHER ELEMENTS I THROW IN THERE MAINLY ORPHEN BUT THEY ARE THE PROPERTY OF WHAT EVER JAPANESE INDUSTRY IN INVOLVED. I ONLY OWN DESTINY YONEMURA.**

**a/n: this is a multi fusion thrown together in the Harry Potter world so you will see a lot of elements mainly those of Orphen, Slayers, Star Wars, Rurouni Kenshin, Lone Wolf and Cub, Yu-gi-oh, Beyblade, Shaman King, Evangelion, Star Gate SG-1 and Pokemon. **

**I am taking a break from my other fanfics because I have a huge writers block on them and until I get some inspiration I will not write in them for a while. In the mean time I had this idea when I was watching Orphen and the first person to come to mind is Harry Potter because I thought the two are alike in many ways. Besides the idea mainly came when I was drawing Harry one day using Orphen as a model. I wanted to see what Harry looked like using magic without his wand. Though the paper was eaten by bugs (which is a disappointment) the idea of this story stuck so here it is folks a new idea to add to the fray. **

**SORCEROUS STABBER HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 1: The Mysterious Sorceress **

**In an unknown pub**

"Are you certain?" a rough voice asked another. "Are you sure she is in the area for the last time I heard from that witch was a long time ago," said another younger sounding voice. The two men are in a tavern in down town London enjoying a drink or two. The first was from the looks of his robes was an Auror but the thing that set the rough man apart was his fake eye and his paranoid appearance. "Yes I am sure it was her that I saw," said the second man who looked more like someone who was sleeping on the streets for some time. "Look Lupin I know about your wolf abilities and all but are you absolutely positive it was her," said the other man, "Yes Moody it was her I saw her with my own eyes and if I had any say in it she is here in England." Said Lupin and it was then that the first man Moody stood up, "Dumbledore must know about this at once." He said and Lupin nodded.

**Dark Lords Lair **

"This better be good," said a hissing voice. Sitting on his thrown with his minions around him the person everyone feared as Lord Voldemort sat with his pet snake Nagini at his side. "No….sssiiirr," said the first man, "It is good," the man said nervously, "Word has it that 'She' is back in England," said the minion who is at the brink of wetting himself, "Who is 'she'?" the dark lord asked, "The Thunderbird herself, the Sorcerous Stabber," said the minion and Voldemort's eyes lit up with interest, "This is interesting," he said, "Where did you hear this?" he said, "I heard two men talking in a pub one was an Auror the other looked like a street bum. Both seemed lightly drunk but they did mention the witch my lord and they said that she is indeed in England." Said the minion and the Dark Lord Voldemort looked thoughtful, "This will not do at all," he said, "Find her and kill her!" said the Dark Lord and the minion left. "_What troublessss you my lord VVVVoldemort?"_ Nagini said curled up at the foot of her master, "The Sorcerous Stabber," he said, "There are only two wizards to date that can stand up to me Dumbledore and the Sorcerous Stabber herself that is until Potter is fully trained and educated." He said and his mind was closed of all thoughts but the very thought that entered his mind.

_The Sorcerous Stabber_

**In London**

During the night hooded figures wondered down the street using the darkness as a means of cover. As they moved they approached another figure walking silently down the street. The figure had long robe on hiding her face as she walked down the streets. The sound of a puddle could be heard as no one could hear it. The figure stopped and listened as she did one could tell she was a woman by her movements. She slowly looked behind her but saw nothing. She whistled softly to herself as she walked away. The group came in quietly but not before something white flashed from the skies and a bird gave a piercing scream before slashing at someone's face with its talons. The scream from the victim was enough to alert the person and in a second the woman was upon them casting curses their way and disappeared. The Deatheaters cursed at their bad luck as they ran down the streets. The woman unknown to them was on the roof with the wind flapping through her robe as she raised her hand and suddenly an image formed on the ground to the horror of the Deatheaters. Before they could apparate out the woman swept her hand and there was an explosion and they are no more. Nothing remained of their bodies the mark or any indication of a fight. "Your souls will know torment in the next life," the woman said and walked away vanishing in the darkness.

**English Ministry of Magic: Investigation Division**

Mad eye Moody was in no mood to talk as he stormed down the halls and Aurors of all kinds ran or leaped out of his way. When Moody is in the mood they know to either get out of his way or get hexed or worse. Moody managed to come to the office with a very red face as he yanked the door open nearly smashing it and entered the office. "What is the meaning of this Moody?" the man behind the desk said, "There have been reports of mysterious magic being used and a strange witch wondering Muggle London. What is the ministry doing about it?" he said, "I will tell you NOTHING! They are dragging its ass again," he said, "Actually I was going to assign you that but you are busy with the Potter Case," he said sitting back on his chair. "Oh and what does Potter's case have to do with it?" Moody replied, "Our first priority is to make sure Potter is safe and nothing more I don't care if that idiot Fudge thinks the Dark Lord is not back and has lied about it for a while but I believe Dumbledore and am not taking any chances." He said and Moody nodded sitting down, "Why wasn't I informed?" he asked, "You where busy defending the Ministry," said the man behind the desk. "Look Rupert you know as well as I do that Voldemort tricked the boy into coming to the ministry," Moody said and Rupert nodded, "I know the more so you are needed." "I also heard rumors that the so called 'Sorceress Stabber' is in London," Moody said and the man known as Rupert nodded, "Indeed I would have thought all of it is legends as it was clearly impossible for a single Wizard or Witch to ever live that long without the Sorcerer's stone. But from what witnesses said they saw the person use wandless magic on them. The only person known for doing that is the Thunder Bird himself,"

Moody stared back at the man for a minute seeing the man's knowledge, "As for why we are dragging that Ass Fudge is making us clean up Voldemort's mess," Rupert said with disgust. "If you ever see such a witch let me know immediately," Rupert said and Moody nodded before getting up and out. Rupert sighed as he sat back in his chair finally glad to have cooled Mad Eye Moody down for he was the only one in the Investigation's Division to ever do that. It was also the fact that the two had been partners in the past. They had been through a lot together as Rupert accepted his position Moody had not. He rather be where the action is and Rupert was glad for it. "Let's just hope that who ever is out there gives the Deatheaters one hell of a headache."

**Privet Drive, Surrey**

Yet another boring summer is here for the residence of Privet Drive as people from all around did their normal routine. They watered the grass, cleaned their yards and spied on other people but mostly keeping a lookout for a certain family's nephew. One would have thought he was a truant with what his relatives told the neighbors. The boy though none but he and a select few knew was not ordinary. In fact he is what people would call a wizard a being able to perform magic with a flick of his wand. He was known as 'The Boy Who Lived,' also known as Harry Potter. Harry was currently at the moment weeding the garden pulling out weeds and watering the flowers that were struggling to grow in the thicket. At the moment the Dursley's were not home and Harry was glad but his uncle warned him that if the weeds and the gardening are not done but they time they get home from Aunt Marge's house then Harry was in for another day of beatings.

Yes that is right beatings ever since he was little Harry was abused by his aunt and uncle to the point of being raped before his first year at the wizarding school of Hogwarts. His second and third year that followed was the same every time he came home from school he was abused and called 'fat and Lazy' so his uncle and aunt starve him again to thin him out. It was not until his third year that he found out that his godfather Sirius Black was framed for the murder of his parents. He managed to use that to keep his uncle and cousin away from him. It worked till his fourth year when they started again regardless of Harry's warning. His fifth year when they found out that Sirius died they began their abuse again ten fold and Harry found himself raped again and again by his horny cousin and beaten by his uncle. The only ones who knew were his friends when they accidentally found the scars his fifth year after returning from the Ministry of Magic. Harry was being treated for sever burns and other things from his adventures in the Ministry which cost his godfather his life. Harry tried not to think of it when weeding but there was one large plant that seemed rather stubborn and the sun was hot outside. His uncle will not let him drink until he was done with the weeds. Even though there are wizards guarding his home they could not stop the abuse Harry gotten. They tried but Harry's uncle and cousin would wait for them to leave before abusing him again. He pulled and tugged but the weed would not come out. He even tried to dig a ways in only to find that weed deeply enrooted to the ground.

A mysterious stranger just happened to walk thought that neighborhood not knowing where he or she was going but appeared to be jogging. The stranger stopped when she saw a boy pulling weeds in his yard. From the looks of it he was sweating and nearly ready to faint from lack of water. The person then bound the fence as invisible as a cat and walked calmly over to the boy. Upon closer inspection the person found that the boy was highly abused and the way he cringed when he tried to move was also a sign. "You know the way you pull weeds makes your muscles ache even more," the person said.

Harry whirled and came face to face with a woman in her early twenties. He was startled when the woman voiced her opinions at him. When he faced her he was shocked to see that the woman who stood behind him, "What do you want?" Harry said nervously. "I noticed that you need a bit of help with the weeds." She said pointing to the annoying weed that refused to come out. "Ah I can get……that?" he said as the woman walked up and poked the ground with expert ease with Harry's weeder and after digging for three minutes grabbed the weed by the rood and pulled with all her might. The entire root system of the weed came out and Harry stared in shock at the very deep root of the weed. "Indeed it was a deep root very stubborn one in fact," she said and it was then that Harry noticed that the woman had an accent to her. It was not English that much he knew neither Scottish or French nor Bulgarian for her accent carried any of their tones. She held it out to him, "Here you go the rest should be easy for they are all shallow rooted." She said and turned to leave, "By the way drink some water you are near fainting," she said, "Thank you…um I did not get your name?" Harry said rather shyly the woman was indeed good looking with something about her kept him at a distance. "Destiny, Destiny Yonemura." With that she disappeared down the street to finish her jog.

By the time the Dursley's got home the yard and the house was finished. Harry was in the shower and after cleaning himself up went to hide in his room while keeping busy. His ears could hear the Dursley's as they checked back into the house and did what they normally did and that Harry was grateful. From the sounds of it his uncle and aunt are too busy with their normal routine that they ignored Harry and he was grateful until he heard steps coming up his way and Harry ran for his bed in fear as he recognized the thunderous footsteps of his cousin. Having no way to defend himself and not even his magic could help Harry scrabbled for the corner. Dudley entered the room his face filled with mad glee as he searched the room for his cousin.

As soon as the figure walked away from the boy she looked up at the sky, _I don't like his scent something is wrong Raiden keep an eye on him and if anything happens protect him and bring him to me_ she said and the only thing to respond to her was a flash of white wings.

Dudley managed to find Harry under the bed and dragged him out. Harry struggled as he kicked and punched his cousin but Dudley being bigger and stronger then Harry smashed his face in with his fist. Harry struggled to fight back but because he was mostly malnourished his whole life not even Quidditch training helped him in fending off his brother. Hedwig his snowy owl screamed from her locked cage fighting the locks and trying to break free to defend her master. The huge lock that was placed on her cage was enough as the owl's cage fell out of the holder and smashed into the floor. Shaking herself out of her stupor Hedwig was free and with her talons racked Dudley's back. She beat him with her wings and slashed with her talons causing Dudley to scream and the sound of pounding feet could be heard as Vernon Dursley and his wife entered the room. When they saw the owl the first thing Vernon did was swing with all his might and smashed the bird into the wall. "HEDWIG!" Harry screamed as he struggled to get up but being without his pants he fell to the ground and felt a fist connect with his back instantly breaking it. Harry fell to the ground in pain and the lost feeling in his legs became evident as he tried to get up. Vernon and Dudley tried to beat him up some more but Aunt Petunia's screams filled the house as something white came out of nowhere followed by someone in a cloak, "Bloody Hell!" they yelled and zapped the wand at Petunia causing her to faint as the strange white bird came at Vernon attacking him first and then Dudley and picked up Harry in its talons along with Hedwig's body and fluttered out the window.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"How can you let this happen?" Minerva McGonagall screamed at the wizard in front of her. The man was rather short and rather drunk looking he hiccupped, "You should have made sure that none of his relatives ever abused him again!" she shouted, "And now he is gone along with all his things and paralyzed from what I hear." She yelled. The man shrunk back even further from the rising witch. "So now my Mundungus……WHERE…..IS……HARRY……POTTER!" she shouted.

**Weasley Burrow**

The hot sun was glistening off a few backs as a group of boys set to work cleaning the yard of the various unknown pests of the wizarding world mainly gnomes. All those men had the same characteristic red hair and freckles they were none other then Fred, George, and Ron Weasley helping out their mother who at the moment was under a lot of stress. Ever since the fifth year Ron had noticed that with the Order of the Phoenix his mother had been worried a lot more for her children then usual and that made Ron worried. He changed a lot during the summer no longer was he the rash, jealous, hot tempered, lazy boy that he used to be. Not since he realized that his best friend was in depression over the lost of his grandfather. Ron then realized that there was no need to be jealous of his friend's misfortune. It seems like every year someone is out to kill his friend and Ron or Hermione get hurt because of it. At first he thought that Harry let fame get to his head but after the whole ministry thing that is where Ron found the real Harry. Harry was not as snot nosed as one thinks but rather humble and Ron often yelled at Snape for the comments after that. Today though was no different and after fifth year when he found out that Harry was abused that is where Ron's thoughts of Harry Potter went crumbling.

He realized with a start that the reason why Harry wanted to come to Hogwarts was to get away from all the abuse that his relatives did to him. He remembered the night that they came back from the Ministry of Magic.

FLASHBACK

_Ron had been quiet mad at the loss of Sirius, 'How could they fall into a trap?' he thought to himself as he glared at the boy who lived. After all Harry did miss his Quidditch game not just him both him and Hermione! He be a rats ass that they were making out somewhere in the forest. Ron was so jealous that he let that rage cloud him and look at what happened to them! Harry led them into a trap and he was fed up! Storming towards Harry's bed in their dorm Ron was ready to give Harry a piece of his mind when he heard something 'crying?' as he gotten closer he noticed that Harry was crying and shivering under the covers. His back was towards Ron and he was sweating a lot. As Ron gotten closer he began to noticed the words being said, "Nnnooo, please!" he said and Ron began to get worried his jealousy started to disappear as he gotten closer. The closer he got the more he could hear Harry crying in his sleep, "Please Uncle Vernon noooo…" and with that Harry curled up even tighter within himself whimpering like a dog who had just been hit by his master. "Please uncle don't do it," and with was then that Harry started to kick in his sleep. Ron also noticed that the dream changed, "Sirius come back don't leave me!" Harry nearly yelled and tears flowed from his cheeks as Ron slowly moved the blanket from his friend and tried to wake him but Harry was trapped in his dream. _

_When Ron managed to move the blanket and turn on the light he noticed that Hedwig was at his side and gave Ron a worried hoot and Ron could also see the fear in her eyes. As Ron tried to comfort Harry something caught his eye. Slowly he moved the blanket and what he saw shocked him. Slowly he put the blanket back, "I will get Hermione and I will be right back Hedwig," he said to the owl and the owl nodded. _

_Hermione was sleeping when Ron managed to get Pig to bring her to him seeing as the girls dorms are warded. The small little owl flew around in circles and banged into Hermione several times till she woke up. When Hermione woke up pig smashed into her face causing her to fall out of her bed cursing. She grabbed Pig and was ready to give him a piece of her mind when she saw the note tied to his leg. Taking the note she read it and quickly got up and dressed before she ran to the boy's dorms. _

_Ron had the door opened when Hermione ran in, "What is wrong with Harry?" she whispered and Ron pointed to the crying mess that was Harry Potter. "Is that why you wanted me to come here why didn't you wake him?" Hermione said angrily, "Because of this," Ron said and pulled the sheet back enough so Hermione could get a look at Harry's back. "Oh my God!" she said._

_Harry's back was covered in scars lots of them like he was hit with a whip many times and from the looks of it for a long time. It was scars over scars but the worse was when Hermione went further down and gasped. She could clearly make out the fading marks but they are there. It was his whole back that scared her and further down to his waist and she did not have to pull the shorts down to realize that it went all the way down. "Ron…..is this what you wanted to show me?" she said and Ron nodded tears glistened in his eyes, "All this time, all this time I thought he…I thought the reason why he was antisocial was because he wanted to make an impression on his fame…but now I know why," he said and it was then that Harry began to stir in his sleep. Slowly green eyes opened to look at his friends and it was then that he noticed that the blanket was pulled back and they saw his scars. Looking down sadly he said to them, "So you know," he said. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Ron had been really worried when Harry told them that he was beaten and raped many times through the years. He then lost all jealousy of his friend when he told his story and that is why Harry was glad every time to come to school and to the Burrow. At this very thought made Ron angry at the very people who hurt his friend. He managed to grab a rather fat gnome and threw him out of the yard only to hit someone. "Ow!" and Ron looked up to see something that made his jaw drop.

There standing in front of him was a very pretty very beautiful looking witch. The witch at the moment was brandishing a very unconscious gnome and threw over her shoulder where it was caught by a rather large eagle who ate it eagerly. "Wicked bird," he said, "Thanks," she glared at him, "Sorry about that didn't see you there," he said and the witch nodded and began to walk away not before signaling the bird who flew to her shoulder. The white eagle settled on her shoulder as she disappeared down the long road away from the Burrow. "Man she is a looker," said Fred who was throwing out the last gnome, "No fair Ron you get to talk to such a chick," said George. Ron shrugged as he cleaned up his area and was about to go back in when something hit him in the chest something cold that it. The water hose was enough to wake him from his day dreaming. Laughing Ron ran after his brother intent on getting them back. Unknown to him however was that he was being watched by a pair of golden eyes.

**Public Library London**

If there was one thing that a brown haired witch loved more then anything was to read. Brown hair as wild but slightly tamer then a lion's mane with deep brown eyes and an uncanny knack for reading was Hermione Granger. Being the book worm that she is Hermione kept reading a book that she has found very interesting. She is currently in the Wizarding Section of the London Public Library a place that only wizards and Witches are found. She is currently reading a book on healing remedies when she felt someone brush gently beside her. "I am sorry," said a gentle voice and Hermione turned to find a witch with deep black robes but looked more blue then black if you looked in the light and well worn from the patches and holes on them. The witch's black hair was wild but straight and it was something in her eyes that caught Hermione's attention _she seems so old_ but her appearance was that of a twenty two year old. "No problem," Hermione said nervously as the woman walked past her showing an air of calm that seemed to unnerve Hermione. Looking in the direction the woman had gone Hermione shrugged and continued reading.

Only when Big Ben struck four did Hermione walk out of the Library and down the street to where her parents worked at a dentist clinic. Walking in she waited for her father and mother to finish before coming out to greet their only child. Hermione was reading once again one of her spell books for school when her mother walked out first followed by her father who turned out the light. "Are you ready to go home honey?" her father asked and Hermione nodded. Getting up she walked outside and they got into their car and drove off towards home unknown to them that they are being watched.

TBC


	2. Where is Harry Potter?

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/n: I bet most of you are wondering Where's Harry? Well this chapter will answer a few questions the fist chapter was to build a plot for you to enjoy. A lot of hard work and constant thinking went into this story so I expect constructive criticism not flames. It has been a while since I read the books I admit so if I say something wrong or say someone's name wrong it is your job to correct it in a NICE way. Flamers are not welcomed I get a headache from them as it is. **

**SORCEROUS STABBER HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 2: Where is Harry Potter?**

**Daily Prophet News Update: THE 'BOY WHO LIVED' IS GONE!**

**As of August 20th 2003 Harry James Potter known throughout the Wizarding world as 'The boy who lived' has gone missing. He was last seen at home when he disappeared. The Ministry of Magic as well as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is on the investigation as to the whereabouts of Young Potter and many think that 'You know Who,' might be responsible for his disappearance. Witnesses say that that there has been an increase in Death Eater attacks this past year especially on the Ministry of Magic. Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is at the moment suspended for being in league with 'You know who' and for lying to the press about the Dark Lord being dead still. A trail made by the International Ministry's Board of Directors will see Fudge's fate. As for the whereabouts of Harry Potter we just hope that he is alive and well and the Wizarding world sends its wishes out to him. If he is found dead then may God and Her Majesty be with you. **

**Daily Prophet News Update: Sorcerous Stabber seen in London**

**Just shortly before the Disappearance of Harry Potter witnesses say that they have seen the famous Sorcerer Stabber whose name has been forgotten throughout history. The Stabber was last seen walking the streets of London when he was attacked by Deatheaters but they were quickly disposed of by a few eye witnesses. The damages were ecstatic but like the legend says the Sorcerous Stabber fixed the buildings and brought back to life anyone who had died from the Deatheaters. It is said that this person is around five foot ten five foot nine with a worn out black robe that looks blue in bright lights with a thunderbird as his familiar. If anyone sees the Sorcerous Stabber please call the Ministry of Magic's Investigation Division by floo or by owl. **

**Dark Lord's Lair**

"So Potter is gone," Voldemort hissed and his minion nodded, "Yes, master it seems that Potter suddenly vanished without a trace master." He said and the Dark Lord turned to another servant of his a man who looked more like a Rat then a human walked into the light, "You called Master," he said, "Worm Tail do you have anymore information regarding the Sorcerous Stabber?" he asked and the man shook his head, "No master the last sighting was in downtown London that is all." Nodding the dark lord turned back towards the first minion. "You will search every corner of England I want Potter found and killed you hear me," he said his voice low and full of venom and the man in front of him nodded and ran for it.

**Diagon Alley a few weeks later**

"Hey Hermione!" Ron shouted as he saw his friend Hermione and she turned towards the sound of the voice, "Ron!" she said and gave him a friendly hug, "Where is Harry?" she asked and Ron looked down, "You didn't get the Daily Prophet?" he said, "No, I was told I could not have any contact with the Wizarding world while I am at home for my family's safety," she said, "Harry is gone," Ron said, "What?" Hermione said shocked, "Well according to the news paper Harry disappeared at the beginning of summer and was never found. They said who ever witnessed it heard shouted from inside the house," Ron said his voice worried and Hermione could see why. Ron and Harry had been best friends from year one at Hogwarts even though at the time Ron was extremely jealous of Harry so jealous in fact that it became known throughout fifth year until they saw his scars and heard his story. They knew that Harry wasn't lying because it was too painful of a story to tell and Ron vowed to himself to get back at the Dursley's for what they did to Harry.

They walked into Diagon Alley buying their school supplies and after having bought everything they needed they headed back to where they were to meet their families when a noise broke out. Shouts and screams could be heard as people ran away from a certain direction. Looking in the air as a bright green light filled the skies Hermione screamed along with Ron when they got an image of the dark mark in the skies. The serpent within a skull was enough to send every witch and wizard into a panic as Deatheaters began to fill the streets of Diagon Alley shouting unforgivable curses this way and that. Wizards dropped like flies and those who tried to defend the people met their end as well. "Come on!" yelled Ron as he dragged Hermione away only to be blocked by a large Troll. Hermione screamed in fright again as the troll came at them this one clearly bigger then the one they fought their first year. The troll roared and charged them but the two teens were too fast for it. They turned to go into Knockturn Alley when another Troll broke in their path. When they backed out the first troll blocked their path and then a third took its place all of them looked very hungry indeed. Ron tripped on debris and twisted his leg when he fell and more debris fell on him. He nearly screamed when he looked at his leg and realized that it was bleeding. Hermione screamed as she was blocked by the troll. Without thinking Ron pulled out his wand in an attempt to protect his friend, "EXPERIMUS!" he shouted and a light came out but the only thing it did was anger the troll and it charged.

Ron and Hermione braced for the worse when something white hooted over their heads and a snowy owl rammed itself into the face of the troll. It dug into its eyes with its talons and pecked with its beak and the troll screamed in pain. It tried to bat away at the owl, but the owl was too fast and dove when the troll brought its weapon to bear and rammed itself in the face with it. The second troll tried to get at the owl but the owl dodged it again and came from behind and began clawing the back of the Trolls head. The troll tried to get at the owl but the owl moved just in time. The owl was hit by the third troll when it backhanded the bird sending it crashing into Ron. Ron slowly picked up the bird, "You are very brave you know…..Hedwig?" he said recognizing the bird, "Hedwig?" said Hermione as she looked at the snowy owl as she came to and hooted softly. "Hedwig where is Harry?" Hermione asked. She did not get a reply for a dark shadow appeared ready to smash them when another streak of white came into view. This one slammed itself into the duo and picked them up in its talons. Flapping graceful white wings the bird soared above the fire and chaos of Diagon Alley. The trolls angered by this followed the bird. Hermione held on to Hedwig as it landed softly on one of the buildings. When it landed Ron winced when his foot touched the ground and he braced himself with his other foot.

The two teens looked up at it as it landed beside them, "Thanks mate," Ron said and then his eyes widened at the sight of the bird, "It can't be?" he said looking at it but his thoughts were cut off but the roar of the trolls. The trolls came crashing through buildings killing people in the process and wanting revenge for the harm that Hedwig did to them. The wind seemed to pick up as the two teens look in front of them to see the cloak of a hooded figure standing in front of them. The cloak looked well worn for there spotted a few patches and holes in it. Ron and Hermione watched in fascination as the trolls tried to attack the figure but it moved too fast for them and leaped over the trolls. The person landed in back of the trolls in the streets. The trolls tried to get the figure but it was too fast for them and one ended with a small fist to the stomach and another in the face. Leaping above them the cloaked figure turned to them and Hermione gasped as she saw the pendant hanging from the neck of the hood. It was shaped like a dragon with its wings spread on a sword. The look of the dragon made it look like a fang of sorts as the person turned around. The trolls now truly angry attacked again but the figure was ready. Lifting up a hand Hermione could see that the person has no wand. Instead the person lifted his hand palm facing the trolls and muttered a few words ones of which Hermione and Ron could not hear. Suddenly a beam of light blasted out of the person's palm and shot through the trolls disintegrating them.

Both Ron and Hermione were amazed that such a person did this and then the person leaped from the roof and spun in the air before landing and taking on the Deatheaters. The eagle stayed with them as they watched the stranger take out a strange tube from her belt and lit it. It was a sword made out of light one Hermione recognized instantly, "A lightsaber," she whispered and Ron looked at her funny until the person put the blade parallel to them and ran a hand along the blade transforming it from light to steel and the sword changed into that of a samurai blade. The figure then ran towards the Deatheaters raping a woman on the streets and slashed them in two killing them instantly. The person moved so fast weaving and dodging, slashing and paring the different Deatheaters until they realized who it was. "Run for it!" a deatheater shouted and they all started to run for their lives. The streets began to glow as the person put their hand to the ground and muttered an incantation and a beam of light reached the skies as clouds formed and a giant dragon descended to earth roaring his fury and attacked the remaining trolls killing them all off and scaring the Deatheaters away.

When the Deatheaters disapperated the dragon gave a mighty roar and disappeared back into the sky its task completed. The two looked at the mysterious witch as she walked back to them, "Are you alright?" she asked nicely and the two only stared at her in shock. The woman waved her hands at them and Ron and Hermione snapped out of their stupor. "You, you, what did you do?" Hermione asked, "Wicked," Ron said and the woman blushed as she pulled back her hood and the two gasped.

There standing in front of them was the very woman they met before. She stood tall in the glum of the afternoon as the wind began to blow through her cloak. Her wild hair danced in the wind as she gazed at them with her deep dark eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked, "Yeah thanks," said Ron, "You how did you use magic without your wand?" Hermione asked and it was then that Ron's eyes widened with fright, "Holy shit! You're the Sorcerous Stabber aren't you?" he said and the woman bowed, "Now is not the time for talk we leave," she said and waved her hand causing the two to disappear.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

Dumbledore was not pleased at all to hear such news as two members of the order already confirmed the sighting of the Sorcerous Stabber. His greatest worry is Harry but it seems as if his two friends are missing too. "So tell me again what happened?" he said and the two unmentioned wizards told the story, "Well sir we were trying to keep the deatheaters away from the people as well as Weasley and Granger but then they called out some trolls. I don't know how they managed to get their hands on some trolls but they attacked the two children. We could not get to them because we were busy with trolls ourselves when a white owl came out of nowhere and…" "Did you say a white owl as in a _snowy owl?"_ He asked and the two nodded, "Hedwig," he said and the two nodded, "Well sir the owl fought bravely until it was hit by a stray hand and it landed with the children both appeared to be slightly injured at this time. Then came the strange white eagle or so we believed and it attacked the troll and carried both the children and the owl to safety on the rooftops. It was there that we saw the Sorcerous Stabber herself sir. She fought off the trolls and scared the deatheaters away. When she was done she restored the town and vanished with the children." The man said.

At this time Dumbledore stroked his beard as he heard the tale that these two men told the glitter in his eye gone as he was in deep thought. He then turned to the two of them, "How was your search for Potter going?" he asked, "We still have not found him sir it is as if all traces of his existence have vanished." Replied the second wizard, "Did you interview the relatives?" he asked, "Well the cousin is in the hospital sporting many injuries from Harry's owl sir and the uncle as well. Mundungus really has had is work cut out for him," said the first. "Well then," said Dumbledore getting up, "I want you both to keep searching at all costs," and with that both men were dismissed.

Dumbledore turned his eye to the shadows, "What does Voldemort thing about all this?" he asked as the figure made itself known. Black robes and greasy hair hanging dead straight from his head Professor Severus Snape Potions master of Hogwarts stood out. "The dark lord is not pleased by Potter's disappearance and thinks that you are the one in charge with this. On the other hand he grows nervous as the rumors and the sightings of the Sorcerous Stabber have increased lately." Snape said, "The thing is what does she want with Granger and Weasley?" Snape said and Dumbledore shrugged, "That Severus I don't know and we will find out soon enough,"

Somewhere underground 

Dark brown eyes opened and met gold and white. A friendly hoot told Hermione that she was not in Diagon Alley anymore. Groaning she turned and found the owl perched next to her on a bed with silk on it. Right next to her was Ron who was snoring rather loudly. "Ron," Hermione said shaking him gently, "Ron wake up!" she said and Ron groaned and opened his eyes. "Where are we?" he asked, "I don't know I think we were put under a spell when that witch took us." She said and Ron rose from the bed and winced. He looked down at his leg and noticed that it was swollen, "It must be broken," he said and Hermione looked like she had been through a blender and back with the cuts and bruises on her robes. "How did you brake your leg?" she asked I don't know I think I fell from that troll." He said and Hermione looked at it, "Definitely broken," and she helped him up and Ron felt the pain in his leg again. A gentle hooting noise alerted them to Hedwig's presence as they turned to the snowy owl. She cocked her head at them and flew out an open door. Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other before walking out the door Hermione supporting Ron. His leg continued to bleed but slowly and Hermione was now feeling the many cuts, bruises and possibly a few broken ribs but she held on to her friend as they made their way down a long hallway with only Hedwig as a guide. The faint light of the torches on the walls was the only thing allowing them to see the cavern. It was like a cave of sorts, ruins from a time long ago as they walked along the cavern and from looking around Hermione and Ron could make out what once were tapestries and runes as well as statues and shelves. "What was this place?" she asked Ron and the boy shook his head feeling faint from the loss of blood.

As they followed Hedwig they assumed that they are heading for Harry or possibly Dumbledore, or any other members of the Order of the Phoenix. The owl eventually landed on a door frame and Hermione let Ron rest while she herself caught her breath. "That was a long walk," she said and Ron nodded his eyes clouded by pain and on the verge of fainting. "Ron the bone has pierced your skin you are loosing too much blood," Hermione said _and how could he not die already when we were sleeping?_ She thought and looked at the doors. Standing up she walked towards the door and gave it a shove. It did not move, "What are we going to do?" she asked herself and from feeling the door she could tell that it was really heavy. "We should push it," Ron said getting up, "No Ron you are in no mood to help!" Hermione said, "I don't care Harry maybe on the other side waiting for us and he needs us," Ron said walking towards the door and Hermione muttered something like 'men' and went up to the door. "Ok on the count of three we push ok?" he said and Hermione nodded, "Ok 1……2……3…….PUSH!" and together they struggled to push the door open and slowly but surely to the great pain of Ron the door slowly opened enough for them to get through. A cry of pain came from Ron and Hermione was by his side in an instant, "Are you ok?" she asked and Ron nodded. Helping him up Hermione and Ron entered the room behind the door and gasped.

It was a vast cavern with high walls so high that they could not see the ceiling. The vastness of the walls could be seen by the torch light. Hedwig hooted as she took off again and flew in one direction and Hermione and Ron followed at a slower pace then before. Ron was leaning more and more on Hermione as he grew weaker and weaker. Hermione switched from supporting him to nearly dragging him but being weaker she was unable to hold up his weight and fell flat on her face. Ron was already unconscious as Hedwig landed on the ground, "Go get help girl I don't think we can make it very far not with Ron being injured as he is," Hermione whispered and the owl hooted before flying off into the darkness and Hermione leaned Ron against a boulder and sat next to him, "Don't worry Ron it will be alright," she said and she too noticed her injuries as she pulled out her wand, "Lumos!" she said and the end lit up. She then examined Ron and gasped.

Ron's leg was indeed broken with the bone coming out of the skin she could tell from the bulge in his pants. He was also bleeding from the chest but not as much as his leg and he already has blood coming down his face from numerous cuts. Hermione managed to conjure up a mirror to examine herself and saw that she too had blood coming down her face and had a nasty bruise on her face. Her hair was totally wild and her clothes were torn and dirty. She could feel the bruises on her chest and felt them and winced. She could tell that they are indeed broken but she was the least injured of the two. _I did not know how injured we were it was probably due to running and adrenaline. _She thought to herself as undid the spell and leaned against the stone. After a while her eyelids slowly slid shut as she leaned against Ron but not before coughing a lot and covered her mouth with her hand. She could feel a metallic taste and pulled it away only to find blood. _Well it seems that I had injured myself more and will probably die_ she said and when she examined Ron his skin was cold and he was not breathing. _At least he is in a better place_ she thought and as her eyelids slid shut her thoughts turned to Harry. _Oh Harry if you are alive I am sorry, _she thought as she closed her eyes for the last time or so she thought.

**Sometime later**

Dark brown eyes opened to the world around her as slowly Hermione woke to darkness _where am I?_ She thought to herself as she slowly started to get up only to find herself trapped somewhere. The space she was in was crammed was a bit tight and she tried to move but to no avail. It was like she was thrown into a coffin of sorts. Suddenly she could hear something like a machine move and she felt herself rising up as light started to pour from the crack that began to form in front of her. Slowly the machine opened up a gap for her as it split down the middle and off to the sides, and she emerged from where she was. The top of what ever she was in formed a platform for her to stand on and so she did and looked around. The room was brightly lit with electric lights this time but still the ancient feeling was still there. She stood up from where she was sleeping and turned to find the thing moving again so she leaped off. When she looked again she jumped in surprise at her prison.

It was a sarcophagus and ancient Egyptian style sarcophagus well that was what style it was made in. The object she was sleeping in slowly closed itself as the bed she was in glowed for a few seconds and then disappeared. As it shut itself shut and sealed itself Hermione was brought with the knowledge that what ever this place is was not England anymore. Turning she saw more sarcophagi as she walked towards it. Slowly one started to open and Hermione moved back as the machine became fully opened and it revealed Ron. "Ron?" she whispered as she crept closer and the red head slowly moaned as he opened his eyes and Hermione started at him as he groggily looked around. "Hermione?" he said and slowly sat up. It was then that he felt something or lack there of, "My leg?" he said looking and indeed his leg was fully healed as well as the cuts on his face. Hermione looked at herself and noticed that she too lacked wounds, bruises and her ribs no longer hurt. "What happened?" Ron said, "I thought you died," Hermione said, "I know I thought so too." Ron said and they looked at the room around them.

The room was brightly lit with both their sarcophagi as well as a third in the corner. When both Ron and Hermione got off the Sarcophagi began to move again closing up. Ron jumped when he saw the shape that machine was in, "I was dead," he said and Hermione nearly laughed until a hoot could be heard and they saw Hedwig standing on the last sarcophagi. "Hedwig where is Harry?" Ron asked and is to answer the last question the Sarcophagus that she was on began to move and the owl flew towards the other two. She landed next to Ron who gently stroked her and she nipped his finger gently. The sarcophagus moved and slowly the middle part (the part they have been lying in) moved up as well and a figure emerged from the center. Slowly the two approached and nearly jumped in surprise.

There sleeping soundly was Harry Potter with his arms crossed like an Egyptian pharaoh face pale as if in death. His glasses were missing but they could clearly see the lightning scar on his forehead as slowly the Sarcophagus finished opening up. "Harry?" the two asked as the same time. "Harry?" This time it was Ron who said it and approached. When he got next to the body he gently shook it, "Harry, wake up its me Ron," he said and he could hear moaning coming from the sleeping form, "Ron?" it whispered, "Yea mate, its me and Hermione is here too," he said and slowly emerald green eyes opened and Harry looked groggily at them. Slowly he took in his surroundings and saw that they were in a strangely lit room, "Ron, Hermione where are we?" he asked, "Am I dreaming?" and the two shook their heads, "No Harry it is not a dream," Hermione said and pinched him HARD! "Ow!" he yelled and his voice echoed. Hedwig flew to him and nudged him gently, "Hey girl," he said happily and petted her and in return she hooted and nuzzled him, "You saved me girl," he said, "What happened?" Hermione asked Harry, "Why did you disappear?" "I don't know," Harry replied, "All I remember was Uncle and Dudley trying to rape me again when Hedwig attacked Dudley and uncle nearly killed her and then…." He jumped out of the sarcophagus and was standing on his feet. "I can still walk!" he said, "What you mean mate?" Ron said, "Well Uncle Vernon punched me in the back so hard that I heard a snap and my back was broken I could not walk I was paralyzed." Harry said and the other two gasped at the sight, "After that I was in so much pain that I blacked out." He said, "Next thing I know I am here," and Ron and Hermione hugged him, "We are glad; you were gone for a few weeks," Hermione said. "A few _weeks?!" _ Harry said shocked, "Yeah," said Hermione and told him what had happened.

Harry looked at himself and felt more ashamed of every sharing his secret with his friends until he looked around him. He suddenly became aware of a slight tingling on his back. Feeling along his back he was shocked and turned his head, "Harry what is it?" Hermione asked, "Um guys tell me if you see anything," he said and lifted what was left of his shirt and found that his scars are gone. "Harry….." Ron said and also all the marks that had been permanently scared have vanished. "Wow I think that coffin thing we have been has really done the trick," said Ron and Hermione looked and noticed that several other scars are missing as well. Harry was also no longer wearing his glasses. "Can you see me?" she said, "Of course it is as if this machine has healed every ailment on me." Harry said.

They wondered the halls sometime later trying to find a way out but all they could find was torches and darkness. Hedwig was safely on Harry's shoulder feeling quite content with her surroundings. Harry noticed this, "Hedwig you don't seem nervous at all," he said and the owl hooted in reply. They followed the torches till they came to another chamber this one made their eyes widened with wonder.

It was a gigantic library filled to the brim with books of all sorts. It went as far as they looked up and still more covered the walls. "Wow I could grow old and still never read all the books," Hermione said and Ron whistled his reply. "That is exactly what I said centuries ago," said a new voice and the trio turned to see who was speaking.

TBC


	3. The Tower of Fang

**YOU CAN FIND THE DISCLAIMER IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

**A/n: not bad for a plot builder if I do say so myself**

**SORCEROUS STABBER HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 3: The Tower of Fang**

The three turned to find none other then the Sorcerous Stabber herself staring at them. Her dark brown eyes stared at them but her irises were like that of a cat's or a demon's. Her eyes swept each one, "I see you healed nicely," she said looking in Harry's direction. Harry looked down, "Are you the one who saved us?" he asked and the woman nodded. "I am she," she said, "Then why did you bring us here?" said Hermione, "You are already dead to the Wizarding world as it is," she said, "We are?" asked Hermione, "Yes, _dead_ you died remember," she said sarcastically and the trio looked down, "Then how?" Ron asked, "I brought you back using technology that came from the stars," she said sweeping her hand, "This my friends is filled with all sorts of wonders and make yourselves comfortable because you are going to stay here for a very long time," she said, "Where are we exactly," said Harry, "Why the tower of fang?" he asked, "Harry do you know what the Tower of Fang _is_?" Ron hissed between his teeth, "No," Harry replied, "Harry the Tower of Fang is the best school of Wizardry in the world in fact the universe." Said Ron, "It is filled with all sorts of magic, magic that was lost thousands of years ago was here in the Tower of Fang," Hermione explained, "It was said that they used wandless magic isn't that correct…." "Destiny," the woman said, "Destiny, right," Hermione said remembering it.

Destiny was amused at the three teens as the one who was talking the girl Hermione was obviously the one in charge. She could feel the confidence radiating off of her. Ron had similar feelings as well but Harry she could tell was more of follower. He had the air of confidence one needed but the only problem is he does not know how to use it. Sighing to herself she let the girl explain the brief history to her two friends or one friend.

"Mysteries?" Harry said, "Yeah mate," Ron said, "Fang was a school for sorcerers the best in the world and they could do wandless magic and stuff," "What Ron means Harry is that the Tower of Fang was renowned for its magical teachings and knowledge, knowledge that was supposedly lost over the millennia." "Until now," Destiny made herself known. "What do you mean, 'until now,'" Harry asked, "Well look around you all the lost knowledge of Fang is here at your fingertips every part of it, every book, spell, potion, incantation and ritual is here," Destiny replied sweeping her hand around her, "But the Tower was lost thousands of years ago," Hermione replied, "Well that question can be answered, Remember Atlantis?" Destiny asked, "Yeah," they all replied, "Well Atlantis was actually the name of the city found in Antarctica," destiny replied, "This was known in the past as Spooner a continent full of sorcerers and magic until it became unstable and sank into the ocean. During that time the city of Atlantis disappeared into the stars taking with them all their technology." Destiny swept her hand and the library vanished showing them the image of a glowing city surrounded by beautiful countryside. "You see the ancients have been around far longer then the humans today for they have evolved from dragons," Destiny said, "And Thunderbirds," with that the image changed to show scenery that was never thought to be possible anymore. Rich country sides and lush forests along with people doing mundane things and wearing modern clothes. "The people of Spooner lived in harmony and peace and the Tower of Fang was the center of most of the magic that happened at that time." She said and the image changed to that of a beautiful fortress with only a single large tower.

"Fang was the best school for sorcery and was in charge of all the magical items and cities created by our ancestors. They kept record of the knowledge that was passed down to them centuries ago and have guarded its secrets for thousands of years. Then something happened and darkness spread across the land as sorcerers became evil and pillaged from the Muggles. It was then that the Tower sought help in another part of the continent and a group of people came seeking to punish those sorcerers who have done evil to the people. They were known as Sorcerer hunters; they hunted and exterminated any sorcerer that has caused great harm to the people of Spooner. It was then that one Sorcerer whose name I have long since forgotten has set it upon himself to destroy Spooner but he was stopped by a Sorcerer hunter named Carrot Glace," "Carrot!" the trio said, "Long story," she said and they stopped, "Carrot was the holder of the god of destruction at the time and he was a creature similar to a werewolf," and the image of a rather handsome young man that reminded Harry so much of himself except….

For the fact that he was chasing a lot of girls and someone cast a spell on him he turned into a monster. "Carrot can't do any magic but he can absorb it and transform into a monster." With that the others gasped as Carrot transformed and attacked the sorcerer, "The only ones who could bring him back are Tira and Chocolate Mitsu who could whip him back to normal." "I wish they could whip me," Ron muttered and Harry smirked at his friend. "Beautiful but deadly boy," she said. "Over the years the Tower has kept other records following that time period leading up to the time of Orphen," Destiny explained. "Orphen?" they asked, "My father I think you know him as Krylancolo (sorry people I do not know how to spell) "Krylancolo?" (Cree-lance-cell-low) "Your father was the famous Krylancolo?" Ron said, "Who was he?" Harry asked, "The most powerful wizard of him time and the most rebellious," Hermione answered. "My father was rebellious but he was one hell of a sorcerer he helps people a lot but his rebellious ways were the ones that got him into trouble with the tower," Destiny said and an image of a young man with a bandana that looked sort of scary with the way his eyes went and his wild but short dark brown hair. He wore a sleeveless black leather jacket and grayish brown shirt and long dark jeans. Around his neck was the same necklace that Destiny is wearing. They watched as he bound a dragon and then later turned it into a woman using a sword that they did not know of. He blasted through mountains and suffered a lot but the people beside him were what had the children interested. The first was a young man with ginger colored hair and sea green eyes. Next to him complaining with a blue wolf on his head was a young woman with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "My mother," Destiny said, "Her name is Cleo and next to her is my father's apprentice Magic." Destiny said sadly, "The only one left of the whole group is my mother's wolven pet Leki." She said sadly and as if on cue a blue wolf emerged from the shadows.

It was larger then the wolf that the woman had on her head but it was about the size of a large dog. "Leki meet our new students," Destiny said taking in the trio, "Students!" they said, "Yes from now on you three are dead to the world and are students to the tower of Fang," Destiny then pulled out a copy of the Daily Prophet to Hermione and she read it to the boys.

**DAILY PROPHET: HARRY POTTER AND FRIENDS ARE FOUND DEAD**

**After weeks of investigation Auror Mad Eye Moody had placed Vernon and Dudley Dursley under arrest for attempted Murder and Petunia Dursley for being an accomplice. Evidence showed that there were samples of Potter's blood on the floor boards of his former bedroom as well as traces of semen belonging to Dudley and earlier Vernon. As evidence it has shown that 'The Boy Who Lived' was raped and abused all his life. Neighbors witnessed such events and tried to call the local law enforcement but were forced by the Dursley's to keep it to themselves. When Muggle Police investigated the situation other evidence of the boy's abuse was found on the bed as well as under the stairs. Blood and other objects used in abuse was issued as well as letters from primary school about Harry's health had led to the fact that the boy was starved to death. **

**Still unable to find the boy Aurors and Police are now working together to find the whereabouts of Harry Potter's body and hopefully put the Dursley's away for good. **

**Harry's friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were found dead after the troll attack in Diagon Alley their blood found on the face of one of the trolls. The troll in question was already dead as if killed by a very powerful spell. Some body parts have been found that matched that of the Weasley boy and Granger girl from the troll's innards only to conclude that both of them are dead and their friends at Hogwarts mourns over their deaths. **

As Hermione finished she was stunned, "That is just impossible we were saved by that white bird of yours," she said, "To them you are dead your old lives are gone," Destiny replied, "You were dead in reality and yet I have brought you back from death. Your world needs you _all three of you_," she stressed, "I thought only Harry was the chosen one?" Ron said, "He is but he can't do this alone for the one who gave that prophecy can only partially see the entire future; Weak as she it in her ways so I decided to give you two a chance as well to defeating Voldemort. You three will train here in the Tower of Fang and become my apprentices and together shall you defeat your enemy." Destiny said, "You have died a horrid death and it is about time you will be reborn as the next Sorcerous Stabbers," she said, "But I still have a question why would they call you Sorcerous Stabber?" Harry asked, "It is a title given to a very powerful member of the order of the Fang. Those who are descended from Orphen for that were the title he had given himself. He learned more magic and its different theories outside of Fang and taught them to me when he returned as an old man to pass them on. Before he died he was recognized as the best and most powerful sorcerer and has passed those traits to me. And now I pass them to you," she said and waved her hand again the images of the past were gone and only the library remained.

Destiny led them down many long halls towards their rooms which is located in the tower itself. "How can there be fish and yet we still are alive here?" Hermione said, "Fang is protected by powerful magic more powerful then Hogwarts," Destiny said, "That is why the water never enters the ruins because it is protected by magic." With that the images disappeared, "The secrets of Fang have been kept safe for centuries until recently," she said walking down the library isles. "Someone has taken several texts that have belonged to fang and put them in the schools you know now in your world," Destiny said, "Those texts hold power that you haven't even dreamed of yet," "You mean someone stole it?" Ron asked, "Yes, for a thousand years the schools have kept the secrets safe until recently when they were stolen hence my appearance." Destiny replied, "Where were the books kept?" Harry asked, "They were kept in the libraries under the restricted section but could not be opened unless one knew what to look for. " Destiny said and they all nodded as if agreeing. "Those books contain powerful magic and whoever took them has gained from them except for one little secret," Destiny said, "What?" the three asked, "The power to do wandless magic it has been kept hidden for thousands of years because it was never really written. It takes a lot to do it that is why witches and wizards have wands, to focus their magical energy." Destiny explained until she reached the center of the library where a strange mark resides. Harry, Hermione and Ron noticed that the mark had nothing on it as if nothing was there, "This gate will transport you to a special room one that you will find most interesting for there is nothing in it until you make it that way." Destiny said and waved her hand in a sweeping motion and they disappeared.

When they reappeared there was nothing but a bright white light all around them. The only thing standing out is a small or should i say rather _odd_ looking house. It looked almost like the great palace in India (forgot how to spell it) and beyond the house is yet more white. "What is this place?" Harry asked, "The room of spirit and time," Destiny said as she walked towards the house, "Every second, minute, hour, day and year equals to a second in the real world," Destiny said, "If you spend a thousand years here you will only spend a day outside," Destiny said, "As for now you will train in all aspects, survival, martial arts, magic, swordsmanship, seamanship, flying, animal care, you name it," Destiny said, "If what I believe is true then Voldemort has learned some very powerful magic all on his own," she said.

TBC


	4. Training Begins

**A/n: I have to be extremely crazy for doing this. The Room of Spirit and Time belong to Dragonball Z if you didn't know or don't watch anime. The Tower of Fang belongs to Orphen and I am growing lazy and rushed because crunch time is nearing for me and exams are coming up. So I will not write as often hopefully. **

**SORCEROUS STABBER HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 4: Training begins **

Harry was the first to rise as the sun shown through the windows of the strange bed he was in. It was a rather large bed fit for a king as he rose and turned to see Ron and Hermione still sleeping. Being as there was only one bed the trio had to share as it was Destiny's orders. Rising first Harry took a bath and proceeded out into the kitchen. When he got there he found a white eagle and Destiny already waiting. "I see your up early," she said sipping her drink and Harry nodded, "I am always an early riser but it was warm enough to get out of bed," he said, "I see the room does that you know," she said it was then that voices also filled the room as Hermione and Ron walked in Ron supporting a very large handprint on his face. "What happened?" Harry asked but got no answer as Ron glared at Hermione and ate his breakfast and Hermione said something along the lines of 'pervert' as she ate her breakfast in silence. Harry shrugged as he finished his meal which was of eggs, sausage, and mashed potatoes along with a green salad on the side.

"Alright your training begins with physical fitness, for in order to wield magic without any tools requires a strong body. A body that is physically fit and to do that you have to harden yourselves and trust in each other. I want you to go without magic," with that Destiny waved her hand and Harry felt himself drain of something, "What did you do?" Ron asked, "I simply diminished your magic so you won't use it. I don't want any cheating for that matter so I want you all to learn survival. To do that I will put you in a place where you must learn to survive. You will stay there for one year that should give you enough time to tune up that body of yours," with that Destiny vanished and they found themselves on an island. "I suggest you learn how to swim," with that there was a long laughter and even the bird vanished.

"So now what are we going to do?" Hermione asked they had been walking around the island for hours and still they have not found one bit of civilization. The waves lapped against the shore and someone's stomach growled, "Sorry," Ron said and Hermione glared until her stomach growled, "I guess we should find shelter," she said, "And food," from Harry's stomach. They had walked inland for the island was a volcanic one with the volcano long dead. It had massive trees at the bottom and a river that ran through it. It was a rather large island with steep slopes and rugged terrain. They walked further into the forest seeing as they could do nothing else. When they had gone a long ways they could hear a waterfall. When they gotten closer the sound of water was deafening and they whooped with joy as they ran towards it. Hot and thirsty they dove in and felt the cool relief of the water as it chilled their bodies well Hermione and Ron's that is, "Hey Harry wanna learn how to swim?" Ron asked laughing and Hermione kicked him. Harry stood at the side of the waterfall looking roughly ashamed because of the fact that he couldn't swim. Hooting from overhead and a meow alerted them to some visitors as an orange furball was dropped rudely into the water. A cat's equivalent of a screech later a very wet and very _angry _Crookshanks shook itself as it glared at the owls. Harry smiled as he saw Hedwig his snowy owl push pig into the water. The small little owl squeaked as it tried to flap its wings but Ron managed to bring it up for air. Very comically Pig spat out water and coughed when Ron pushed down on his belly. Hedwig being a snowy owl flew into one of the nearest trees to preen herself looking very smug until Crookshanks decided to have some fun and scare the owl into the water. She jumped onto Hedwig and held her down using all her weight and they both fell into the water. Hedwig being an owl sputtered for air and Hermione picked her up and she shook herself and glared at the cat. Harry was laughing as was the others but Hedwig was not an owl to cross and she was going to get that cat back if it's the last thing she does.

**Hogwarts **

The teachers at Hogwarts were in an uproar at the events that occurred. Voldemort has attacked several Muggle and Magical communities so far and the children were getting restless. At the start of the term was when Diagon Alley was attacked but that was the first of many attacks across the globe. Dumbledore was in an uproar at the staff it was the first time that the old wizard was truly upset by events that have taken place long before. "There is still no evidence that the children are truly dead," Minerva said as she and Flitwick continued to argue as Snape sat off to the side shaking his head and the recognizable 'POP!' of someone apparating into the room announced the presence of a new comer. Remus Lupin looking worse for wear was standing on the right of Snape. "Are those two at it again?" he said, "yes," Snape said. Ever since the incident in Diagon the two teachers have been at each other's throats as to who was supposed to keep an eye out for Weasley and Granger." Snape said and Lupin nodded. The door opened and Dumbledore walked in, "Please people I know how upset you are but we must remain calm at all times," he said. The other professors only stared at him as well as other members of the Order of the Phoenix. Laughter could be heard from the walls as someone was obviously seeing this as amusing. "Whose there?" Minerva demanded getting out of her chair clearly panicked. "It seems that the so called, 'Order of the Phoenix' is out of order at the moment." The voice sounded amused and the members drew out their wands. "Show yourself at once!" demanded another member.

Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows dressed in a long dark blue almost black robe that looks rather worn out and full of patches and holes. The figure was a woman a rather beautiful one but once you look at her eyes you fly away in fear. Here eyes though they are dark brown where slitted like a demons. Around her neck was an amulet shaped like a dragon with its tail around a sword. The people in the room gasped and began to whisper amongst themselves most of them were angry, "How did she get in here this was supposed to be a _secret _meeting," and other whispers met Destiny's ears and she smiled. Dumbledore looked nervous from where he was sitting and knew that Destiny was right behind him. It was then that the room suddenly became quiet as mouths flapped but nothing came out. Many stood up until Dumbledore spoke, "Will all of you settle down," he said and the room fell silent, "Um…thank you," he said nervously, "You can come out to the front," he said and the said Sorceress walked out and the group gasped. "Who is she?" they asked, "Why I thought you all heard of me after all it was I who killed the trolls." Destiny smirked when shocked faces and a few fainting spells occurred.

Now even Snape started stuttering, "Your…the…Sorcerous…Stabber!" he said looking like he was going to pee his pants, "Gee I didn't know that I caused that much of a fright," Destiny said but thrilled at the attempt to scare the big shots. She could see the sweat on Dumbledore's face as it slowly went down and she gently walked around where the people could get a better view of her. Destiny's tattered robe full of holes and patches gave an impression as much as her amulet had done. "Now my dears do you know why I am here?" she purred at all of them. "No," one man choked he had red hair on his head and his wife (Which Destiny could tell by scent) was equally as frightened. "Alright, do you remember who founded the schools?" she asked, "I will tell you they are the last ruminants of the Tower of Fang. Of course you all know about _that _school now do you?" she asked and they nodded. "Well they had taken with them books and spells that was written in ancient runes that only they could read. Also the books could not be opened unless you knew the right spell," Destiny in a flirting way ran her fingers through Professor Snape's hair making equally nervous. "Well it just so happened that those spells have been activated,"she said and the people in the room gasped, "How you know?" a witch asked, "I would not be here if I hadn't known," Destiny replied. She walked around the table once and ended back with Professor Snape. "Now do you know what is contained in those books?" Destiny asked, "How about you," she said playing with Snape's hair. "Um," it was evident that he was pale and nervous, "Um…They contain the most powerful spells known to man," he croaked, "good boy," Destiny said.

When she returned to the front, "Now you noticed that there was a lot of deatheater attacks around the globe right?" she said and the Order nodded. "Well it just so happens that some of the spells they are using are from those books," Destiny said, "The only thing holding back those spells are their wands," she said, "Those spells require wandless magic not wand magic." She said, "Those wizards and witches have become very powerful and it is not surprising that the Order can't stop them," she said and floated onto the table. "That is why I am five steps ahead of you," she said, "And what do you propose?" Dumbledore asked, "I have nothing to propose except I have one thing to say." She said facing him. "The dead are no longer you jurisdiction as they are no longer your students. When they emerge from the ashes of their rather dreaded demise they shall rise to be the greatest this world has ever seen," and with that she vanished into the shadows. "Remember now the dead shall claim what is rightfully theirs." And laughter filled the hallways.

**Room of Spirit and Time**

"Alright enough playing we need food and shelter," Harry said and the other two listened up, "Right now we need shelter and food and we already found water so that is out of the way," Harry said and the other two started on their search for shelter, "Remember to stay close to the river," he said and went his own way with Hedwig behind him. Seeing as his robes got in his way as he traveled through the bushes Harry removed them and was only in his shirt and pants. The tie came off with the heat until he was down to nothing but a sleeveless shirt (because he tore off the sleeves) and his glasses clung to his face and he could hardly see due to the steam of the air. Eventually he found a tree filled with strange fruits. Climbing into the tree he picked the nearest fruit and noticed the sticky sap from the stem he picked it from. It was rather reddish in color with a bit of yellow at the bottom. Inhaling and preparing for the worse Harry bit into the fruit and at first the skin was rubbery and tasted horrible. He spat out the skin and bit into the fruit and found it to be very sweet. He ate greedily and managed to finish off the fruit. Running through the rain forest he managed to find his robe and ran back gathering as much of the fruit as well as others along the way.

Ron in the meantime was scouting until he found a cave not far from the waterfalls. Carefully he walked in making sure there was no animals within it. After making sure that it was safe did he go look for the others. But first he was hungry and started to look for something to eat when he saw a rather large bird pecking at the ground. Ron's mouth began to water as he observed the bird as it scratched the ground in search of insects. Without thinking Ron leaped at the bird but the bird leaped out of his way and back into the forest. "Damn if only I had my wand," Ron cursed as he chased the bird into the forest. He ran till he ran out of air and had to stop for some air. He cursed who ever chose Destiny to be the most powerful witch in the world. He was sore and scratched up and he had lost his robe along the way. Getting up he dusted himself off and headed back towards the cave and managed to find his lost robe as well as bits of his shirt.

Hermione was exploring the beach looking up at the coconut trees that swayed in the wind. Already she gathered some leaves and fawns and was about to put them to use when she heard something splash in the ocean. Hermione turned and found a pod of dolphins racing along the shore chasing fish and one managed to leap onto land but could not get back into the water. Hermione walked towards the shore and grabbed the fish and tossed it into the water where it was caught by a dolphin hydroplaning. Hermione was startled when another dolphin this one clearly older beached itself and looked at her with curiosity. Hermione stared into the dark orbs that was the dolphin's eyes. With a satisfied squeal it splashed its tail and fins until a wave was large enough to allow it to turn around and swim back out to sea where it leaped into the air and landed gracefully back into the water. Hermione was impressed as more dolphins swam and giving themselves to the aerial acrobatics.

Harry emerged back at the waterfall the same time as Ron. Both were covered in cuts and buries but each had a bundle in his hands. Harry had a robe full of fruits and nuts he found in the forest and Ron finally caught some game and when Hermione came she had some fish as well. "I found a cave we can use as a shelter," Ron said and led the way through the forest and they all conversed on how they got their food. Harry was told by Hermione that the fruits he found were in fact mangos and after cleaning his face was explained that mango sap can leave Cole sores (spelling). Harry also found other fruits, wild strawberries, raspberries and some strange fruit that he had never seen before. Hermione brought coconuts and some fish that the dolphins left behind for her. Ron after sheer luck managed to catch a few birds. Together they entered the cave and Harry and Hermione being Muggle born was able to build a fire. He remembered the summer camp that he was sent to years ago by the Dursley's as a way of punishment. Harry had learned a bit about survival from them. Hermione just learned from reading a book and Ron being clueless learned from them really fast.

As the days wore on and turned into weeks the trio marked the grounds with some difficulty as they mapped out the island they are on and where quiet surprised that the tops of the mountains where the clouds covered were very cold and at the peak it snowed. They did not know where they were but it was enough. At times when they needed it Harry and Ron would hunt and found boar, wild goats, deer, and birds. They had learned how to trap animals but avoided predators some of which turned Harry's blood cold when he saw them.

FLASH BACK

Harry and Ron had been hunting for some game when they came across a nest a very _large _nest filled with eggs. "Bloody hell Harry will you look at those!" Ron whispered excitedly and Harry remained silent. Slowly Harry went to see if he could grab and egg when a giant bird appeared out from the trees or rather a very large, "DRAGON!" they both yelled and ran for it. The dragon screamed and chased them through the trees and Harry and Ron dove into the water to get away from the dragon as it stopped at the edge.

Harry sputtered and struggled to swim as he broke the surface. Ron on the other hand knew how to swim because of his brothers. "Harry calm down," he said helping him but Harry was too panicked and so Ron did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Harry from around his neck and shoulder and swam towards shore. When he got there Harry spat and sputtered water spitting it out and coughing up a storm trying to expel the water that he swallowed. "Harry you really can't swim can you?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head. "The Dursley's wouldn't let me learn so only Dudley learned how to swim." Harry said and Ron sighed, "Well how about after we finish hunting I will teach you," Ron said and Harry nodded, "Thanks," he said and Ron smiled back.

On their way back they encountered more dragons some friendly some not. They both observed that some ate only plants while others ate meat. They had been chased several more times until they finally reached the cave. When they explained it to Hermione she gasped in horror. Just as they finished explaining several more dragons flew overhead and Hermione hid in the cave.

END FLASHBACK

But that was not the only discovery during the weeks here on the island they had discovered other creatures as well. Some were edible and some were far too dangerous to handle. The cave they are living in is in fact a dragon's lair. They did not notice this because they have no magic until the dragon came home.

FLAHSBACK

It was the second day of staying on the island and after the incident with the dragon's nest the trio had been more cautious. It was the dead of night when they heard something in the bushes outside. Crookshanks growled or mewed a warning and the Trio was up in an instant. Hedwig was clearly frightened and so was Pig who flew around the cave making a lot of noise. The dragon walked in and sniffed the ground flicking his tongue in and out in a tasting matter and scenting like a snake. Slowly it let out a soft growl as it stepped in closer and the three huddled at the end Ron managed to grab hold of Pig and held his beak shut. Hedwig did not need a warning as she huddled into Harry and Crookshanks did the same as the dragon slowly slithered into the cave its very long snakelike body gave it the look of a Chinese dragon. Its short claws and whiskers were all that concluded the look of the dragon besides the horns but the wings the dragon harbored where feathered like a birds. In fact the entire dragon was covered in feathers. It slowly sniffed each one of them and it opened its jaw slightly giving them a good look at its long sharp fangs. The dragon flicked its tongue out and tickled Ron who could not help but giggle and the dragon was taken back. It backed up and cocked its head hissing at Ron.

Ron was so scared now he was glad he used the John before he entered the cave for he would have wet himself badly from just being in front of the dragon. The dragon then glared at all of them its green eyes then turned to Harry and for the first time Harry saw how green the eyes of the dragon were.

_The same shade of green as his own_

The dragon then gave a huff and rustled his feathers before settling down in front of them looking amused. Hedwig hooted cautiously and the owl Pig started to hoot extra loud and tried to go for the door in a panic but the dragon caught him with its claws. "PIG!" Ron screamed and he tried to get the owl back but the dragon bared its fangs again and Ron backed away. He then sniffed Pig and the owl hid further into its claws. Hedwig then flew towards the dragon and landed softly on the rock in front of it and stared at it. The dragon returned the stare and they stayed like that for a while till slowly it let go of Pig and the owl hooted excitedly back to Ron. The snowy owl hooted loudly and angrily at the dragon and the Dragon seemed chastised as it slowly backed away from the owl. Hedwig huffed her irritation as she fluttered back to Harry's shoulder and he stared at her in shock, "How did you do that?" he asked and the owl fluffed her feathers showing she was a tough bird to beat.

END FLASHBACK

It turns out the dragon was a fish eater and an excellent hunter and lookout. After some effort to train it (which was not easy by the way) Harry and Ron managed to train it to watch out for other dragons with some marks to prove it. Ron now supports a scar on his back and Harry on his arm but both were still alive. Hermione managed to master the art of fishing and was now using the dolphins as a way to catch some fish. Harry (after the first incident with the dragons) had learned how to swim thanks to Ron.

Now it was months later and they notice that there are many changes to the three of them. For starters Ron and Harry grew taller and leaner with some muscle on them but not overly so. Hermione lost all her baby fat and has now gained a figure to kill for and the boys knew that and started to compete at first to gain her as a prize, but in the end it was pointless. They both did not want to kill each other over a female so they gained it as a sort of family start. All three of them Ron, Hermione and Harry as well as their familiars had come closer then ever before.

And then there were the scars.

It started out like any other with the trio rising just before the sun rose from the beds they made from their dragon, (Named Beijing after the capital in China for that is what the dragon looked like) feathers. It was soft for it was the downy feathers that provided with comfort and the flight feathers were used as knives since they are flimsy yet durable and razor sharp. They were also used as arrow feathers used to guide the arrow to the target. For the weeks that they have been on the dragon island Harry's scar began to disappear and when it completely vanished was that very morning. It was very unusual for it to suddenly disappear but it has been doing that a lot lately and Harry was wondering about it. When it finally vanished he was really surprised when Hermione told him and he saw it in the river. He was currently fishing when he felt the searing pain as it penetrated his forehead and nearly blinded him. Rising to the surface he blindly swam towards shore avoiding any water dragons that where in the river. When he reached the shore he panted letting the pain subside as he turned to the river and what shocked him was the return of his scar. It was fresh as it was the day he was born. Fresh blood fell across his face as the scar is now a deep cut on his forehead. A scream could be heard from the distance and Harry ran back where he came forgetting the spear and fish as he ran back.

Ron felt the same pain as Harry did but on his arm as he fell to the ground. The game he caught was gone as it ran away into the forest before he could kill it. Ron held on to his right arm holding it tight and rolling around screaming his rage at the sky. The pain was like someone was branding him he could feel the blood on his arm. The pain eventually subsided and Ron was breathing again in deep gasps like a fish. He eventually pulled himself up when he heard someone running to him, "Ron!" it was Harry as he emerged from the bushes his face covered in blood. Harry knelt down and examined Ron's arm when he saw the blood. What he saw shocked him as well as Ron when he managed to look.

The mark was the exact same as the one on Harry's forehead.

Hermione was cleaning the latest bunch of fruits that she gathered with Crookshanks by her side swishing his tail this way and that. He was nervous for some reason and Hermione couldn't blame him. The cat was currently watching as she used the makeshift knife to cut the fruit and store it. It seems that Beijing had an ability to freeze things and so they used the unused parts of the cave to store. Beijing was waiting to the peels so Hermione tossed it to the dragon who ate it eagerly. It turns out that Beijing was an omnivore a creature that can eat both plants and animals and currently the dragon was enjoying a fruity feast. Hermione smiled at the dragon as it finished before settling back down again.

She went to wipe her face when the pain came from her left hand. She screamed in agony as the burning sensation came and she held her hand in panic. It was bleeding and Crookshanks began to mew with distress so much that Pig and Hedwig also hooted their distress. Hermione looked at her hand and saw the blood dripping down from it and turned it over. There was a lightning shaped cut that was etched deep into her hand. She held her hand and hissed as more pain came from the wound. Waves of pain enveloped her as she screamed loudly and held her hand as if someone threw it into a burning alter.

Harry and Ron burst through the bushes just as they heard Hermione's screams and rushed to her side just in time. She was rolling on the ground clutching her hand and the juice from the Mangos was in the wound making it hurt even more. Harry and Ron hurried to get water and a cloth to clean the wound while Crookshanks and the owls looked on in horror. Harry and Ron held her close as the pain subsided and Hermione sobbed onto their bare shoulders. She looked up to see the blood on Ron's arm and on Harry's head. "The scar…" she said looking at the familiar lightning scar on Harry's head. "Yeah but it is on you too," he said to the two of them. Ron and Hermione looked to each other and saw that both cuts have been healed and both of them had the same marking as Harry did.

For months past the trio began to make discoveries about themselves that they did not imagine. After exploring the island and discovering other food sources, (of course it would take them a while since they had to test them first) and turn their cave into a proper home. They found that after the incident with the marks that memories of each other began to pour into their minds. Everything from childhood till now poured and they all sat in horror one night after witnessing Harry's memories. They started to cry along with Harry for now they knew what truly happened and witnessed it. They could feel every pain inflicted wound that scared Harry's back, every joy Ron had with his family, even the Muggle life of Hermione. They just knew and knew each other more then they realized it. It was that very time that they grew closer then ever before.

As the year drew to a close and they could feel it in the air as the rain started to pour even more every day. "She will be coming back isn't she?" Ron said, "Yes that is what she said," Harry replied as he sat in front of the fire late that night. The green eyes of Beijing and Crookshanks was enough to scare anyone but the three. The only thing that would scare them was the sound of predatory dragons that hunt them. Throughout the year they had numerous run in with carnivore dragons and so their awareness has gone up. Armed with stone knives, spears and arrows the three were like savages and their clothes matched it. What was left of their clothes from the run in with predators was enough to disregard any shame of bare skin ever. Now that you look at it they all have toned down a bit. They were also twice as flexible then ever from constantly avoiding obstacles especially in swimming and other things as well. "Well I see that my survival training has paid off,"

TBC


	5. Wild Magic

**DISCLAIMER: FOUND ON CHAPTER 1**

**A/n: Well I am starting the second phase of training for the trio and don't worry it is going to be fun. As a heads up for you Ranma fans, Ranma is living in China with the amazons and this is years after the incident at Nerima. No he is not married to Shampoo he was made an Amazon by Cologne or Ku-Lon in this case. He has full rights and privileges as a full Amazon because of his curse and no one will try to marry him because of his power. The damage that was done to Phoenix Mountain and Jusenkyo Valley has been repaired by magic thanks to some powerful creatures in the valley. **

**Did I mention that Cologne and Happosai have passed on so now Ranma is the keeper of all their secrets. **

**Oh well on with the story**

**I feel so sorry for Voldemort **

**Recap of chapter 04: **"Well I see that my survival training has paid off,"

**SORCEROUS STABBER HARRY POTTER**

**Chapter 05: Wild Magic**

The trio turned to find Destiny standing smug against the side of the cave with her familiar on her shoulder. Hedwig and Crookshanks each eyed the white phoenix with curiosity as it returned the favor. "So how was surviving dragon island doing you?" she said, "It nearly killed us," said Ron his face red with anger. "Good," she replied, "What?" the three reacted, "It was the only way to activate your awareness and open your minds up to the training that I will give you next," she said. The trio turned to her, "You mean this was all a test?" Ron said rather testily, "No it is physical training in survival," Destiny countered. The glare she gave him shut him up immediately and he did not say another word afterwards. "Thank you," Destiny said as she walked towards them and the image of the island disappeared as it returned to the whiteness that they saw a year before. "It was all an illusion," Hermione said, "It was not," Destiny replied, "The Room of Spirit and Time is a place that can take you to your imagination's whim and there fore make it real. I created that world for you to experience survival at its peak. It can also take you to places that exist in the world today. As for your first test you passed with flying colors my padwans," she then swished her patched cloak around to show them that the cave they were sleeping in was actually the house that was the only residence in the room. "So we were actually sleeping in there?" Harry said and Destiny nodded, "It responds to what ever world that is imagined by the creator. " she replied as she walked around them examining them, "You three developed quite nicely and it is time for you to start you next round. With a wave of her hand she transformed the scene into that of a forest surrounded by mountains.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione found themselves in a valley surrounded by pools with rotting bamboo poles coming out of them. "What is this?" said Hermione, "Jusendo valley a place hidden in the mountains of China and this..." she swept her hand to indicated the surroundings, "Is Jusenkyo the cursed springs, fall into one and you become the thing that drowned there years before," she said. The three backed away from the spring suddenly afraid of it as the pools look very innocent and after many years at Hogwarts they believe Destiny's warning. "So if this place is so dangerous then what are we doing here?" this time it was Ron who asked and Destiny only turned her head and the three turned as well.

There sitting on a rock was a young man that was clearly Asian in descent with long black hair that is tied up in a pig tail and blue eyes. He stared at them as if studying them his light blue Chinese shirt and Kung Fu pants gave him the air of a fighter. When they got a good look at his arms they could tell that he is not the type to mess with. "Ah it has been a while Ranma," Said Destiny as she turned to the young man, "As it is with I Destiny so what gave you the right to use the room of Spirit and Time to come to Jusenkyo?" Ranma in rather accented English, "I have three new students for you Ranma," Destiny said, "Well this is a change," Ranma said leaping off the rock doing a twist in the air and landing on the ground in front of him. "You did an excellent job of getting them into shape," Ranma said walking around them. "Yes I did and they need to be taught the Anything Goes and since you are the only one who can teach them now; I figure you will be a good sensei to them," Destiny said with a smile. "I know that and since the old ghoul and the pervert are no longer alive I guess I will have to do," Ranma said getting up. "I thought it has to do with imagination?" Harry asked Destiny, "The room can also be used as a transport to take you to places you have never been before," Destiny added and smiled, "Don't worry this time I will be hear to help supervise the training. Since Ranma is going to be training you in the physical part I will start training you in the magical part." Destiny said with a smirk and they began to walk away, "Where are you going?" asked Ron, "I have some business I have to take care of before I begin my lessons with you," with that she disappeared.

The three were led by Ranma into a village that was mostly populated by women and the men looked to be second class. "This is the village of the Chinese Amazons don't mind them for they have a thing for outsiders." And with that some of the women especially the young girls were eyeing Harry and Ron and that made them nervous. Hermione was receiving dirty looks from some of the Amazons and Ranma noticed this and glared at them and they immediately ran away. He approached the house that housed the elders of the Amazons and told them to wait outside. He then went into the hut and they waited patiently until he came out sometime later. "Alright it is ok to come in and get introduced to the elders of the Amazons," he said and they walked in.

The hut was a singled room house but looked more like a circular arena with a judge's seat at one end and seats on either side. On both sides stood many old and wizened women some of which are small but they held an air of power to them that rivaled Ranma's. "Are these the three that Destiny warned us about?" one said, "They are kind elder," Ranma replied and then the conversation went in Chinese with none of the trio understood. After some debating and arguing the conversation turned to English again, "You better know what you are doing Ranma," said one elder, "Like I told you they have to be trained," he said, "If it is true that this Voldemort has been using the magic of Fang then it is your job to make sure that these three are up to power in training," said another and Ranma bowed respectfully. "I will elder thank you," and with that he called them out.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, "They wanted to discuss why you are here and I told them what Destiny told me," Ranma replied as they entered another hut, "You three must be hungry and tired so I suggest rest up for tomorrow we start early," and with that he walked out and the three looked at each other before they looked at the table full of food obviously either there is a house elf or it was made before hand.

**The Dark Lord's Lair**

Voldemort was very pleased with himself there have been many successful attacks and nothing the ministry can do to stop it and he was very pleased. "Well it seems that the power of Fang has worked in my favor," he said happily as he stroked the books with care. "These beauties will lead me to the ultimate victory," he said out loud and his Deatheaters cheered for their leader, "Or the ultimate defeat," said another voice and the Deatheaters turned to find a young woman and a white eagle on her shoulder looking at them. Some backed away in fear of getting shocked by their master's wrath, "Who are you?" Voldemort said and his eyes widened at the figure as he made herself known in the light of the torches. "Come, come Riddle I can't believe you forgotten about me," Destiny said as she walked towards the throne, "What do you want?" Voldemort demanded his voice was quaking slightly in fear, "Well as you already know you have something that I want," Destiny said, "Why can't you come and take it?" Voldemort replied, "Well that would not be fun now isn't it," she said, "You already have the power of Fang and much more my lord so I came to give you a warning, the phoenix will arise from the ashes not as a bird of fire but a bird of thunder," with that Destiny disappeared leaving Voldemort fuming. _How dare she!_ He fumed and Nagini knew better then to stay in the way of the dark lord.

**Somewhere in China**

"Man my legs are getting cramped," Complained Ron as he, Hermione and Harry are doing stretches. It was well into the third day of their stay and Ranma is making them work out harder then when they were with the dragons. That was not the only thing Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks were getting their exercise from Ranma as he taught them how to dodge blows and spells aimed their way. Hermione was feeling the worse of the stretches for her body was not as able to adapt as Ron and Harry's but it has been getting easier with time.

By the third week Ron, Harry and Hermione were used to the stretches that Ranma made them do for several hours straight. He also had them practice jumping with heavy weights on their arms and legs and refused to get rid of them. He told them they are to eat sleep and bathe with them on. They also had to bathe with each other something none of the trio was willing to do. Ron and Harry had no problem being guys but Hermione was a different story. Ranma had to literally force her by threatening to dunk her in one of the Jusenkyo pools before she got in. All three blushed at each other before relaxing in the Japanese style ofudo bath. As they soaked themselves their familiars were fast asleep in the tree just outside. Looking rather exhausted Crookshanks had his paw on Pigwigdeon and Hedwig was on the other side of the branch. "You know guys this feel kind of strange," Harry said blushing, "The fact that we have to _bathe_ with each other," Ron said, "Yeah that and the fact that we are training with obviously powerful masters of both magic and martial arts." Harry replied, "I agree with Harry I mean why are the _there _of us together when it should have been Harry who is destined to fight Voldemort?" Hermione said.

It was then that the door opened and Destiny walked in naked and the three of them blushed when they saw the scars on her back. They were some very wicked scars as she cleaned herself and got into the bath the trio tried to get out but Destiny put a spell on them forcing them back in. "Now, now why are you trying to run?" she said and Raiden landed behind her. "Um we figured that you could use your privacy," Harry said, "Nonsense I heard your conversation and was in the mood for a bit of an unwinder myself," she said rather relaxed, "Well, why are the three of us training instead of just Harry?" Ron asked, "That is simple and I already told you that all three of you are chosen to fight the dark one. It is on your hand, arm and forehead." Destiny replied and Ron and Hermione looked down at their scars. "Why the three of us?" She asked, "Because Voldemort has grown more powerful then the prophecy itself," Destiny said and the trio looked at her strangely, "The power of fang," Harry said, "Yes, the original prophecy was that only Harry can defeat him but when he discovered Fang's power in those books and altered it to how ever he chooses thus making him more powerful." As she said this Destiny loss her serene air and felt more like someone who has seen too much in the world.

Slowly the trio could see Destiny look older then what she usually is in her eyes. The seriousness in them has left leaving behind the fear and the regret that one would feel if they fought for too long. "So you are training us to be just as powerful as Harry if not more so?" Hermione said, "No, I am training you to be equal to Harry in power that is why I gave you the marks. You three are connected in heart, mind, body and soul. Though you share no relation to each other you are connected." Destiny said and the trio gazed at each other all curious. The hot water had finally relaxed them to the point they will listen as Destiny slowly gotten out of the tub to dry herself out. The others slowly followed suit thought a bit more reluctant.

They met Destiny outside and walked into the Chinese jungle to a small cliff overlooking the valley. "Why are we here?" asked Harry and Destiny turned to them, "It is time to see something not with our eyes but with our _souls_ she said and sat down cross legged on the grass. Harry, Hermione and Ron each sat down on the soft grass and Destiny began to breathe. "It is time I teach you a new kind of magic, it is time I teach you _wild _magic," she said and the trio listened curious as to what she had to say.

"Wild magic is the essence of the universe it is what is evolved around us and it binds and penetrates us in another galaxy one that I have been too long ago called it The Force. For it is an energy field that has no good or evil it is as it is," Destiny explained, "Well if it neither good nor evil then how can you tell if it is dark?" Hermione asked, "It is not on what kind of magic it is but on the whim of the user." Destiny replies, "If you use it for evil then it is evil and the same for good," Destiny explained, "When I was at the tower of Fang it is this theory that we were taught and how we are able to use magic without the aid of a wand. Wild Magic is not a thing to be tamed but to be used." She said and waved her hand and a firefly appeared into her hand before disappearing into darkness once again. "The magic you use is called Domestic Magic," she said and they all turned their heads to each other, "The reason I say this is because you need tools to really use it and channel it the way you please. You use it for everything from laundry to dishes and warfare and can control it fully. Here and especially when I was at The Tower of Fang I was taught wild magic. I even learned how different people use magic in different ways. Why there is an order of beings from galaxies away that use magic to bring peace and order to the galaxy. They are called the Jedi and those who use their powers for evil. Some even use magic to travel the galaxies such as the ancients and the Gao'uld who harness their power through the stargates." Destiny then pointed them out as she did, "If we are to harness this magic then how are we going to do it?" Harry asked, "You must harness that power through your bodies first and Ranma will teach that after he conditions your body. The first part of the training is to open up you bodily reserves without any tools such as wands. When you learn how to focus that power the magic will become easier to use." And with that she started her lesson on the theories of wild magic.

**ORDER OF THE PHOENIX HEADQUARTERS**

The Order of the Phoenix was in an uproar as people ran this way and that doing many tasks required of them in the old Black mansion. The only one not doing anything was Snape as he watched how some of the people could act so ridiculously that it made him almost laugh at the site. The head of Slytherin house was amused in fact as papers were dropping and people rushed to pick them up as they tried to figure out what to do. As the potions master of Hogwarts he could see that some people really needed some healing herbs. Voldemort was growing further out of control then ever and he was getting really worried. Even though he was a spy for the dark lord Snape was forced to escape when he found out that the dark lord had been using a new kind of magic. This one detected spies in his ranks and Snape knew that meant him.

When Voldemort found out Snape ran away as quickly as possible and the dark mark nearly burned his hand off. That was before _she _came along.

FLASHBACK

"I have a new power to show you my servants," the Dark Lord said as he held his wand up high. Waving it in the air he chanted, "_Reveal, and show me! _"He said and it was then that many Deatheaters bowed and glowed all but one. "Why my dear Professor Snape I should have known that you are a traitor," he hissed seductively. "This spell works as a charm now I can identify spies and traitors, _get him_" he shouted but Snape apparated away in time.

When Snape apparated into his private chambers he hissed as the dark mark burned his arm in searing pain. The new power Voldemort has is now trying to kill him as he pictured the snake going up his arm and biting him and each bite left his arm badly burned to the bone. Snape hissed in pain but did not scream. The skull laughed at him as it gained red eyes. "Well Severus it seems that your days of spying are over," the dark lord gloated as the skulls eyes glowed, "I know where you are Snape and it is time you paid with your life." And with that the serpent burned further into his skin and Snape screamed in agony this time. He was in so much pain that he did not noticed the cool hand that gently placed itself on his arm and the pain became less.

Snape looked up and gasped in fear when he saw the Sorcerous Stabber standing right beside him. She did not meet his gaze as she looked at his burned arm and ran her hand over it eyes deep in concentration. It was what surprised him the most was her concentration. The serpent was about to enter his main body when it lifted off his skin. The flat image of the snake flew around him and the skull lifted as well going dead and vanished in thick smoke. What remained of his arm was nearly nothing but burnt bone and pieces of skin hanging down the rest was burned away. Again Snape was struck when the Sorceress once again concentrated her eyes closed and chanting could be heard from her but Severus could not hear what was being said. The pain that was being blocked off subsided as his flesh began to heal and regrow around the now fully healed bones. He watched as it mended and repaired itself till it was good as new. Shocked the potions master stared at his hand and the woman looked up at him. "That was a nasty burn," she said, "Why?" Snape asked, "You, my friend may hate your nemesis but you must remember that the son is not the father and never will be unless he was raised by the father." With that she disappeared.

END FLASHBACK

Snape thought about what she said and many things made sense. He knew what she was talking about, _Potter_, he thought. He knew that the Sorcerous Stabber was talking about Harry Potter and Snape now had a feeling of regret wash over him. He stared down at his arm after he told the Headmaster of his encounter with the dark lord. Now he was watching as people ran this way and that and he hate to admit it but it was funny. Some were full grown Aurors, some students, and some worked in other odds and ends. During the first few days it showed as Voldemort testing the defenses of some of the magical places in the world. Diagon Alley being one of them and Snape knew that the trolls were the reason now that Diagon Alley is now exposed to the Muggle world.

He sighed as he watched people and ordered a few that were goofing off. He turned around an apparated back to his chambers in the dungeons where he could at least concentrate and relax.

When he got there in a loud 'POP!' Severus started to work on the wolf's bane potion for Lupin as the full moon was drawing near. As he put the ingredients in he felt the presence of someone new in his chambers and turned to find Dumbledore standing there. "Hello Severus," he said his voice always gentle with a know all attitude. "What do you want?" Snape asked and Dumbledore only shrugged, "You got me," the headmaster said as he sat next to Snape. "I noticed that you are twice as grumpy as you normally are Severus," Dumbledore said rather seriously, "Is it because of the discovery of you spying for me?" he asked. "No," Snape replied and it was then that Dumbledore noticed that Snape was holding onto his arm and Dumbledore finally noticed the lack of a certain mark. "How did you get rid of it?" he asked, "None of your concern," Snape snapped, "Oh yes it is if it concerns one of my professors," Dumbledore replied, "Fine _she_ healed me," Snape said with a hint of embarrassment, "_She_?" Dumbledore asked, "The Sorcerous Stabber," Snape said and Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Why would she help you?" he asked rather amused, "I do not know but she left a message for me she said, '_You, my friend may hate your nemesis, but you must remember that the son is not the father, and never will be unless he was raised by the father,'_ "with that Snape truly felt his age in fact even older. Dumbledore could see what the potions master was thinking of and nodded. "I see," he said, "I think what she is saying is that you should let go of your grudge against James Potter," with that Dumbledore began to walk away finally satisfied at what he heard and Snape fell into one of the chairs exhaustion finally getting to him.

**Moscow Russia **

They appeared out of no where dark shadows that turned the frozen tundra into something colder as they moved. Every living thing ran for their lives as these dark shapes moved and they were followed by some similar but they were on the ground. The ones that moved first floated in the air their movements ghostly and the ones on the ground moved behind them wearing masks of pearly white. They walked through the dark forests of Russia searching until their companions in front started to attack something.

A woman screamed at the sight as they gave her the Dementor's Kiss and took her soul. She fell into a soulless heap and the shadows moved past her towards the city of Moscow and the Wizarding community there.

A scream was heard when the first Dementors came through the barrier and attacked the people as a lone man walked the streets. When he saw the first dementors he screamed and the alarm went off as every wizard and witch looked out to see the troop of Deatheaters begin their attack. There was a scattered bunch as every Russian ran for it. The attack on the Muggles did not go unnoticed as they attacked them as well with the killing curse. Counter curses and shouts from a few wizards and witches who tried to put up a fight but with the dementors it was useless. They fell easily to the Deatheaters as they killed, raped and burned the town of Moscow to the ground.

**China**

Harry was wide awake as his scar burned him out of his meditation the images of burning Moscow still fresh in his mind. "You saw it too," Ron said and Harry nodded, "It was Voldemort he had dementors," he said panicked and pained. "I knew he would do something like this," said Destiny as she walked out of the bushes her dark brown eyes glowed with the light of the moon. It greatly disturbed the balance of the magic around us," she said her face serious. "What can we do?" Harry said, "Nothing for now just train and prepare for when you strike back Voldemort will get what is coming to him." with that Destiny walked away without her familiar. Harry looked at the retreating back with curiosity and his two friends yawned, "Man am I tired," Ron grumbled and Harry nodded as a yell came as well.

The next day Ranma had them do the most unusual thing. They are currently standing on their hands trying to make a rock float. Beads of sweat poured from Harry's head as he tried to concentrate without his glasses. Ranma wanted to see how they can do it without any hindrance such as glasses or hair in the face (Hermione). As Harry concentrated on the rock Destiny's words broke them, "Remember my padwans you must feel the rock with your magic. Feel it's essence and its mass and then imagine it to be light as a feather." She said walking around them, "Easy for her to say," Ron grumbled and Harry nearly broke his concentration trying not to laugh. He was shirtless just like Ron wearing only a pair of Kung Fu pants and a bandana to hide his scar. Ron was wearing a similar bandana on his head while Hermione was wearing a sports bra (like in those movies where chicks kick ass) and kung fu pants. (ok fan girls now is the time to drool)

As the sweat poured down from Harry's face the rock only lifted slightly and then came crashing down. Harry was the first to give out and fall into the ground exhausted. Panting from having to stand on his head and his face red from all the blood that rushed into it he gasped for air as did Ron and Hermione as they both came crashing down, "Alright five minutes and then we start again," Destiny and Ranma said at the same time. The trio sighed with relief as they hunched down to rest glad that part was over.

TBC


End file.
